callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. Titles WARNING: This List is incomplete Picture description in italics Name of title in bold *'1st Lt.' - Reach 1st Lieutenant Class *'1st Sgt.' Digital camo- Reach Sergeant First Class *'1bullet2kills 'Bullet - Get collateral damage in a game i.e. (2 kills with 1 bullet) *'2Fast' Car wheel - 5 kills with Sleight of Hand (?) *'3' - ? *'10 Thief' - ? *'Absentee Killer' - Get a Game Winning Killcam with a Sentry Gun *'Airborne' Steel with rivets & woman ''(Possibly from getting the 'Hard Landing' challenge)(Possibly from using AC130 3x) *'All Pro''' - Get a Collateral Headshot *'All Your Base 'Aircraft carriers -? *'Accident Prone 'First aid equipment- X number of suicides# *'Angel of Death 'AC130s - ? *'Armed and Dangerous 'Magnum revolver- Complete challenge Bling Pro VI *'Art of Stealth '- ? *'Backsmasher'- Complete Backsmasher challenge (Kill an enemy by hitting them in the back with a Riot Shield) *'Backstabber' - knife kills from behind *'Bandolier '- kills with extended mag (unsure) completed without extended mags, possibly get X kills without firing any bullets (eg, use clays, grenades) *'Bite the Bullet' - 1000 kills with stopping power *'Blindfire '- Get X kills through a surface *'Bling Bling '- Complete Bling Pro V Challenge *'Blood Brothers 'Horizon with three men on horses- Saved teammate x number of times? *'Blood Money '- ? *'Blunt Trauma 'Marijuana leaves - Kill an enemy with a riot shield *'Bombshell '- Kill the bomb carrier in Sabotage *'Boom Headshot 'Blood splatter- ? *'Booted '- Killed a couple of teammates *'Bow Down 'Samurai mask -'' Have the highest KDR at the end of a match *'Broken Arrow '- ? *'Bulletproof Bullet - Absorb a total of 120,000/200,000(?) bullets with a riot shield *'Bullseye '- Headshot with Throwing Knife *'Catch Shrapnel '- ? *'Charity Case '- Call in Emergency Airdrop Take a certain number of crates from friendly airdrops. *'''Cheater ''Pair of dice and Cards'' - ? *'Chick Magnet '- Call in 3 EMP's *'Cloak and Dagger 'Top hat, rabbit and magic wand - Wound and enemy with a gun then finish them off with a throwing dagger *'Companion Crate '- Complete Air Mail II challenge (call in 25 care packages) *'Completely Numb 'Butterfly ''-survive an attack that would normally kill you while under the influence of the Deathstreak: *Painkiller -? *'Concussive Barrage '- ? *'Crackin' Skulls '- Killstreak with Riot Shield, or Total kills with Riot Shield *'DZ Clear Helicopter - has to do with the "Care Package" (get your Care package x'' amount of times) *'Deadline ''Headstones-'' ? *'Destroyer '- ? *'Devastator 'Striped -Complete Extreme Cruelty Challenge *'Dishes are Done '- ? *'Dish the Rock 'Snowmobiles- 10 assists in a game OR most assists in a game *'Disruptor 'Blue lense ''- Obtained by completing Scrambler Pro I challenge. *'Double Down Pair of dice- Kill two enemies in a row (the second enemy you kill must be immediately after the first one you killed) *'''Drifter ''Car ''- Destroy a car *'Dronekiller '-last kill in a match with a Predator Drone *'Early Detection '- ? *'Enemy with benefits '- ? *'Excalibur'- 100 knife kills *'Extreme 'Skateboard ''- ? *'F.N.G.' ''Desert camo - Unlocked from start *'FAMAS '- Unlock all attachments *'Faceoff 'Big gun - ? *'Fast Track '-? *'Finishing Touch' - Get the winning kill in a match with a Precision Airstrike *'Flying Tank 'Pave Low - Call in X>5 (Possibly 10, definately more than 5) Pave Lows (Unconfirmed) *'Flyswatter 'Helicopters ''- Shoot down an enemy helicopter *'Frag Out '- Complete Grenade Kill I challenge (kill 10 enemies with grenades) *'Full Force '- Explosives (M40 or claymore) related *'Get Real '- Win one game of Hardcore Team Deathmatch *'Get to the Choppa!' - ? *'Ghillie in the Mist'''- 300 kills with sniper rifles *'Ghostrider '- ? *'Givin' Static '- Call in X number of Anti-UAV *'Global Thermonuclear War '- Call in 2 nukes *'Godhand '- Call in 2 AC-130s in one game *'Grassy Knoll '- Grassy Knoll accolade *'Hair Trigger 'Sniper- Hair trigger accolade? *'Hands Free '- ? *'Hardcore Only '- Win 10 rounds in Hardcore *'Headrush '- ? *'Heartbreaker'- Pink Hearts- ? *'Hello, My Name Is 'Classic nametag-'' Hello, it's personal challenge *'High Caliber Big Revolver Gun -'' Using high caliber weapons (Desert Eagle, 50cal) *'Hijacker '- Steal X (10?) enemy care packages *'Highlander '- Finish an entire match without dying; you must get at least one kill in the match as well. *'Hot Shot '- ? *'ID Thief '- Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied *'Impaler ''Bloody sword'' - complete the challenge Commando Pro I *'Intergalactic '- get it playing sabotage *'Invisible '- Try combining a silenced weapon, cold blooded and ninja. *'Iron Lungs 'Sniper ''- Possibly from most ADS in round accolades *'It's Personal Hello! It's Personal- kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them *'Jack-in-the-Box '- Kill 5 enemies within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion *'''Joint Ops ''Marijuana leaves''- Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area *'Jump Jet 'Harriers- Call in 5 Harrier airstrikes (Unconfirmed) *'K Factor 'Bullet- something to do with bullet penetration *'Kleptomaniac 'Goth Pin-up Girl - Stealing opponents weapon ( x# of times) *'Living Dead '- once in last stand kill the enemy and get back up *'Lone Wolf 'Howling Wolf ''- Win a free-for-all match *'Low Profile '- Average lowest altitude (possibly x amount of times) (?) *'M4A1 '- Get all M4A1 weapon attachments *'Mad Man James Bond-style title - ? *'Mad Bomber '- ? *'''Maj. - Reach Major Class *'Martyr '- Kill one enemy with martyrdom deathstreak perk *'Mastermind '- Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying *'Money Shot'! - ? *'NBK '- Get 3 longshots in one life *'New Jack - ' Get a throwing knife kill *'Ninja 'Ninja doing a flying kick - Stabbing enough enemies from behind? *'Ninja 'Ninja stars-? *'No 'Paddle- Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it (martyrdoh challenge) *'Noob Tuber 'Hot Dog- Get a direct impact with a grenade launcher *'Not in the face!' - Daisies - Kill an enemy by getting a direct headshot with an un-exploded Thumper round *'OMFG 'Paddle- ? *'Omnipotent 'Samurai mask- ? *'One Inch Punch '- ? *'Overwatch 'Helicopters - Call in X number of UAVs *'Perfectionist '- Fire an entire Sniper magazine into your enemies without missing *'Philanthropist' - ? *'Pineapple Express 'Pineapples has to do with one of the Frag Challenges, get "X" amount of kills *'Pop Off '- ? *'Preemptive Strike '- ? *'Protect and Serve '- ? *'Pro Gambler 'Pair of Dice - ? *'Public Enemy 'Shark - *'Pushin' Daisies 'Daisies - Fall to your death. *'Pyromaniac '- Kill by blowing up a barrel *'Rainmaker 'raining money bills side to side ''-? *'Rain of Fire '- ? *'Reign Down '- ? *'Rejected Goth Pin-up girl ''- Backdraft II *'Reloaded '- Possibly most reloads in game, unknown *'Remote Viewer ''Green lense'' - Operate a remote attack command console (AC130 laptop, Chopper Gunner Laptop, Predator Missile Laptop, etc.) *'Re-Zero '''Prop plane and japanese sun - possibly get last kill with harrier *'Rival '- Kill the same enemy 5 times in a row in a single match *'S.S.D.D. Jungle camo -'' Reach Private class *'S.S.S.G ' *'Scar-H - 'By getting all attatchments for this gun *'Sgt. Urban or arctic camo ''- Reach Sergent class *'Share Package '- Possibly having your care package by a teammate *'Shot Down Cowboy ''- Possibly having an aerial vehicle you deployed shot down *'Sidekick ''Snowmobiles'' - 3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon *'SIGNIT 'Earth and satellite - ? *'Silent Shot '- ? *'Silent Strike 'Picture of suppressor - ? *'Silent Veteran 'Skulls ''- ? *'Skeet Shooter chicken running away - Hard Landing Challenge *'''Smash Hit Paddle - ? *'Solid Steel '- survive (30) grenades with blast shield *'Speed Demon 'Car wheel ''-? *'Spy Game '- ? *'Straight U'p ''Graffiti - ? *'Streaker '- Get 10 kills in a row without dying *'Stun Gun '- ? *'Submit to Authority 'Green lense ''- Get ''X amount of kills while controlling a Chopper Gunner console (via care package or killstreak) or remote kills (Predator,AC130,Pave Low). *'Suppressor 'Picture of suppressor-? *'Sureshot 'Sniper - Unload every bullet in a clip on target *'Surgical 'Red cross ''- Go through an entire clip of AR ammo without missing a shot? *'TacDel '- Destroy 30 Tactical Insertions *'Take a Stab '- ? *'Tango Down Blowing smoke off a barrel - Kill every member of the opposing team. *'''Team Player ''Snowmobiles ''- Call in care package and allow a teammate to take it *'Tha Bomb '- ? *'The Avenger 'Blowing smoke off a barrel - Avenge the death of 3 teammates *'The Feared 'Great White shark - Place Top 3 in Five Free-For-All Matches *'The Legend 'Horizon with three men on horses - Be the last man standing on your team in a search and destroy match *'The Mad Bomber '- ? *'The Specialist 'The Union Jack- ? *'The Watchman '- calling in 100 ''UAV's *'Think Fast!' - Possibly Throwing Knife or grenade kill-related *'Thermonuclear War'''- Get 3 nukes *'Time is Money '- After getting 5 Payback!''s with Semtex grenades. *'Time on Target '- ? *'To the Extreme '- ? *'Toxic '- Get Nuked *'Trackstar Car - ? *'''Transformer ''Pave Low'' - Get a Game Winning kill with a Pave Low *'Unbreakable '- Survive 30 grenades with the riot shield *'Voyeur 'Brunette Pin-up girl - Look down the sights for a certain amount of time (unknown) *'Wargasm '- Kill yourself 20 times in a row Flags *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *India *Iran *Ivory Coast *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Irish *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Sweden *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Ghost ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap * A single pistol * Steaks * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Black Skull * Golden Eagle * Man in Crosshairs * Rank insignias * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Tan Beret * Red Beret * Medic Helmet * Parachute * Juggernaut head * Silver Flask * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Copycat Head * Heart Beat Sensor * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives * A Single Throwing Knife * "Bling" perk emblem Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV - Call in 50 UAVs *Rotating Air drop - Call in 50 Airdrops *Rotating Predator missile - Call in 50 Predator Missiles. *Rotating Emergency Airdrops - Call in 25 Emergency Airdrops *Rotating Sentry Gun - Call in 50 Sentry Guns. *Rotating Harrier - Call in 30 Harriers *Rotating Nuclear Symbol - Call in 10 Tactical Nukes References